Jade The Wolf
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is after Tori Goes Platinum and Jade finds herself falling for Tori after she refused to kiss Beck. Jade believes Tori is like her that once you kiss or mate with someone it's for life. Jade's make a play based off that and...You read the rest and the song Okay is from Backhouse and Liz Gilles. The chorus is but I wrote my own verses for it. Implied incest.
1. Light in an Abyss

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_One-Shot_

_It was the night after the Platinum Awards and Jade was in a good mood because she saw who Tori really was. Tori was a good person and through the broken record of darkness which is Jade's life for once a little light wasn't bad. She got up then put on a Flannel shirt, black pants and black knee high boots. She smiled and it looked weird on her. _

_**How is it that a person like Tori who she has tortured can still be good enough not to do something Jade would do in a New York minute? **_

_No one was at school yet it was early and she started to make a few notes. During these notes there were key words which were. **Loyalty. Kiss. Love. Hope. **The word hope came around a lot of times and then she kept writing these words then it became a play about a girl who doesn't kiss her friend's ex-boyfriend. _

_She then made the note...**A wolf mates with one person only. What if the friend is a werewolf and the ex threatened to expose her unless he has sex with the hero? What if the friend finds out what the ex is going to do to the hero which was Tori and scares him. The Hero discovers everything and cover for the wolf as she disappears. **_

_In Jade's mind which thought outside the box maybe Tori kiss Beck that day just to piss her off because of how Jade treated her. Jade put on her headphones and played the Foo Fighters "My Hero." to block people out. _


	2. The kiss

_Jade the Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Two _

_As people started to come in Jade was by her locker still working as Tori came in Jade turned to her. She took off her headphones and said, "Vega!" "Jade." Tori said and Jade responded, "I'm coming over tonight because I want you to be in a play." _

_Tori paused and said, "I think you're supposed to ask if you could come over." _

_Jade forgot she's talking to Tori not Cat."Can I please come to your house tonight and show you what I wrote?" Jade asked and Tori couldn't believe she asked. "Yeah. Do you want me to order anything?" Tori asked and Jade took a breath because having light in density of black was like wear a scratchy sweater on your skin. "Taco all night the number four with ice Tea and I'll pay you back when I get there." Jade said and then walked off. _

_**That night...**_

_Jade came over and showed Tori the rough draft. Tori knew the similarities of the play immediately and looked at Jade. "The Laptop." Tori whispered and Jade shook her head. "You didn't do it. You didn't kiss him and now I can't poke fun at you as much as I could because that was really cool." Jade said and Tori snickered at her. _

"_This is not funny!" Jade yelled and Tori responded, " Beck isn't right for me and you are a Wolf. My friends were your pack first." "They like you, they like me because of Beck and you know that..." Jade said and Tori responded, "I don't believe that. Jade I never want you to change because when you act like this, it's rare and I don't want you to be boring but I not your enemy." "Stop it!" Jade yelled and Tori responded, "Stop me." _

_Jade lounge after her and they wrestle for a while as Jade goes to pin her then Tori pins her. Jade pauses as Tori looks at her and leans her face in. "I got you Jade. I got you." Tori said and they slowly kiss each other. It was warm and gentle as they stopped._

"_Don't ever change." Tori said and Jade responded, "If we do this then that's it you're mine." "Well according to your play, you're going to run and like your play I will chase after you." Tori reminded Jade and then the goth one then said, "Then your going to kill this performance because every single time I kiss you. The last scene you're going to show the audience how much you want me in every word you say." Jade said and Tori kissed her a lot then said, "You better not dump me." "Not going to happen." Jade interrupted and then got Tori on her back then Tori reverse it. _

"_I guess this is going to be our relationship." Jade said and Tori shook her head yes. _


	3. It's Okay

_**Jade the Wolf **_

_**By **_

_**BornThisWay201f**_

_**Part three**_

_**Author's Note: The song is based off the 30 second song Jade did in Jade Gets Crushed. I know there's an actual song from Back house Mike. So the chorus is his but I wrote the rest. **_

_**That Morning...**_

_Andre walked in the studio where Jade was recording something..._

_**Jade Sings:**_

_Call you on the phone and no answer. _

_Put the keys in my car to go to you. _

_I know I'm a bitch and you know it's true _

_Wish I'd slow down but I go Faster._

_I want the things my parents vow to give_

_I come to your door step to show you my heart. _

_Knowing that what I've done could pull it apart._

_**Chorus**_

_There is no upper hand_

_I'm giving you mine_

_It doesn't have to end up wasting your time_

_There's things that I could say_

_But hear it my way_

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

_Season could change and I want you to keep me warm. _

_I wanna sleep so sound. _

_Underneath a bed with the world so loud. _

_Until the break of dawn. _

_Staying close with your scent on me. _

_Not caring if the world wants to see. _

_**Chorus**_

_Calling you on the phone and there's an answer. _

_Put the keys in my car to go to you. _

_Yes I'm a bitch and you know it's true _

_Wish I'd slow down but I go Faster._

_I want the things my parents vow to give_

_At your door step I stand with my arms open _

_We're working it out. _

_There's very little doubt_

_I know we're be okay..._

_**Chorus**_

_Andre just stood back and clapped as Jade gave Andre a look. "That was tight girl!" Andre said and Jade responded, "Cat can kill this song. Can you help her?" Jade asked and Andre responded, "Yeah I can." "I'll tell Cat to see you." Jade said and as she was about to walk out. "So you're going out with Tori?" Andre asked and Jade took a breath then was about to get defensive then Andre took his life in his hands and hugged her. _

"_What you thought I was going to take Beck's side? Look if you hurt Tori then I'm not going to like you very much. Beck broke up with you and since I have known you I never seen you this happy or whatever this is." Andre said and Jade responded, "This isn't happy? All right this is...not happy." Jade got a holder which she could place scissors in and walked out with it. _

_Jade walked to Tori and handed her a present. Tori opened it and saw it was a beautiful dress. _

_Tori made that cute noise and Jade gave her a look then said, "I want this to be the dress you wear when you run in to stop Julie. You wear this to save her and when she said that you looked too beautiful for him. The audience could see who I'm dating and then after the run of the show, I want you to keep the dress on and never wear it for anyone else but me." Tori kisses her girlfriend and they walk to their next class. _


	4. Jade is happy

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Four_

_Tori POV_

_All right Jade and I actually been going really good I just hope she doesn't feel like she's going soft..._

"_Sinjin if you don't get the right wolf call I will cut your skinny ass with the Scissors Cat gave me for Christmas!"Jade yelled and I was wrong to ever think that. _

"_You! The way the lighting of the moon is! It's not ten feet above her it's like million of miles! Fix it!" Jade yelled and Beck walked up to me. I haven't gotten his opinion about the play. _

"_Whatever your doing to her I never seen her more happy." Beck whispered to me and I looked really close. "That's happy." I say to him and he responded, "She likes being in charge it makes her happy." Beck told me and I paused because truer words never been spoken. "Cat when you howl you got to keep your body straight when your on all fours. You got to act vicious." Jade turns to her back and sees Robbie is there. She takes off her boots and then creeps up on Robbie. She howls and scares Robbie as he falls on the floor. _

"_See Cat." Jade said and Cat responded, "Kay. Kay."_

_Robbie gets up with Rex as he said, "That scared me too so I understand." _

_I watched all of this and as I went back I whispered in my Jade's ear. _

"_I love seeing you happy." I say to her and kiss her neck. _

_So I'm in the back to make sure my costume is in place._

_I was there putting it on and I didn't hear the door open Jade puts her arms around you. _

"_Hi." Jade said to me a soft voice and kisses me all over he neck pushes me to the wall. She mauls me and I actually can keep up with her. "God it feels so good." Jade said and I respond, "What?" "I believe in the script, I believe what's it about because I feel like it I know myself more and I love us together" Jade tells me. _

"_So you're a wolf." Tori said and Jade responded, "Your just know figured it out." _

_It makes sense to me, I mean ever since I came she's been making my life hell because this is her territory but she's not like that anymore. I share another kiss and then another. "Is Cat okay with me kissing her?" I asked her and she responded, "She's just scared that I'll be mad at her." _

"_Cat is sensitive and she doesn't want to believe we won't be her friends." I tell her and Jade responded, "You're my girl. Remember when you kissed Beck. It might have been a part but he could have went to the next letter. The script didn't call for it, it calls for it in this play." I kiss Jade again and she tells me she has to do a couple of things. I don't want to let her go and she's happy to stay for a little while then she goes. _

_I begin to feel lost so I put on my cheerleader outfit and it's still there. I go out and she's there barking out orders as I do lines with Cat I could feel her watching me now I don't feel lost. _


	5. Jade is Happy Part 2: The offer

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Five_

_Jade was watching the play go on...It was her favorite scene when Tori's character Victoria stop Julie who's being played by Cat from Killing the character that was Beck-like named George. _

_**Victoria: You don't want to do this. You can't kill him. **_

_**Julie: I came here to stop him from making you do something...**_

_**Victoria: I came here to stop you from doing that.**_

_**Julie: Let me...**_

_**Victoria: No. I will get the video he has on you changing...**_

_**George: I made copies and I send them out everywhere. You stupid girls are too late! **_

_Victoria walks around her and grabs his neck them slams to the wall. George was trying to breath but couldn't and so he went into his pocket and pulled it the Memory Card. Victoria let go and he scurried away. _

_**Julie: Thank you.**_

_**Victoria: I will always protect you from getting hurt.**_

_**Julie: Promise.**_

_**Victoria: Right now you have to run away because he will tell people and some might listen.**_

_**Julie: (About to Cry) I don't want to leave you. **_

_**Victoria: I will make it safe for you but I have to do this and I can't if you're here.**_

_**Julie: (Cries) But I love you.**_

_**Victoria and Julie kiss then they stopped.**_

_**Victoria: I love you too. **_

_**Julie slowly stepped away and then got on all fours as she howl as **Cat** learned very well she ran away. **_

_Victoria then sang the reprise version of Okay and then the curtain closes as they took the final bows it was Jade who walked to Tori. Jade hugged her and then imprint herself on Tori so deep. Cat walked in then Jade gave her a hug too for getting it right. "Don't ever leave me." Tori whispered and Jade shook her head no then kissed her Tori. _

_Three days Jade was expecting a close-minded review from local critics and got something better. _

"_**Jade West's Loyalty was wonderful and it's a plus for the gay community." **_

"_**The story had a great blend of teen angst and sci-fi." **_

"_**Tori Vega, Cat Valentine and Robbie Sharpio made this story come alive in all sorts of ways." **_

"_**Jade West will be the next big thing." **_

"_**Okay is such a moving song, the blend of Andre Harris's music and Jade West's force can be the new face of music." **_

_As Tori read all the reviews it was Beck who was watching this whole thing. He should be pissed but all he wanted was Jade to be happy and she was as her hand was wrapped around Tori. Robbie acting got notice for once and Andre's music got notice in a main stream newspaper. _

"_Excuse me Ms. West." a man said to Jade as he walked up to her and Jade asked, "What?" _

"_My name is Dayman Rayne and I were be honor to work with you..." Dayman said.._

_**Okay I had to throw myself in there.. **_

_**Part Six...Maybe..**_


	6. Jade Is Happy: The encore

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Six_

"_What do you mean you're sick Robbie? You don't get out here and tell me what's going on Rex is going to get it?" Jade asked mostly yelled and Tori took a breath because Jade sound really happy. Robbie sneeze a few times and told Jade that he had a cold. "Who told you to get sick?" Jade asked and Robbie responded, "It rain I forgot to dry myself off, I didn't think we were going to have another performance. This is your fault."_

_I could actually feel Jade ready to jump him as I saw her favorite pair of scissors in her back pocket.  
"You understand that Dayman FUCKING Rayne is going to be here! Here! He wants to make this a Web-series and everyone here hasn't BITCH once!" Jade grabbed Robbie and everyone looked at me to stop her. "Jade!" Tori yelled and Jade turned around ready to snapped then I gave her a look. She gave me a look back of **okay I will apologize. **_

"_Look Robbie this is very important but I'm sorry I should have given all of you more of a heads up..." Jade said and added, "Look we come to this school to get discover and now we have a shot. We work together and this is a cake-walk so Robbie we're have to do a couple of lines to adjust to fact that you have a cold so you don't get Tori or Cat sick. Cat let's work to make sure your howl is still perfect, Robbie let's run lines and Tori come with us to do so. Now everyone that's not Tori go to the back." Robbie and Cat got to the back._

"_What are you doing to me?" Jade asked and Tori responded, "They all came in the last minute, you could be more understandable." Jade wanted to tell her she doesn't understand or something like that but Tori had her best interest at heart which made Jade sorry then gave her a small kiss. "Let's get ready but stop making me all nice." Jade told Tori. _

_**The play despite the adjustments was great again and Dayman Rayne walked to the front but the big surprised was his girlfriend who came to meet him. "Oh my God you're Naya Rivera!" Tori yelled and Naya shook her head as Jade was also a little starstruck as Cat and Andre were walking out from back holding hands. Cat scream and said, "You're Santana! Oh my God you're so mean but I love you on Glee." **_

"_Thanks." Naya said and kissed Dayman then said, "I saw your play I just had to dip out. Jade I know it wasn't your attention but a lot of people from GLADD love this story." "Here's what I'm proposing you have creative control of how the series is written. We try a test six episodes at five minutes a piece give or take. I want you to learn the business end of it. Now I'm going to make a suggestion, I was thinking that the play if you could stretch to six episodes were be a great first season." Dayman said and Jade responded, "That were be cool. When were you need them?" "As soon as possible and then we could get busy." Dayman replied back and Naya responded, "Your web-series I think could appeal to sci-fi fans but a lot of Members of GLADD will love to see it on the internet. I have another reason why I'm here for Tori, Andre and Cat on the music end. I know you guys will have the web-series on your plate but I want to see what you could do musically." _

_Cat was most delighted and hugged Naya as Andre had no words to convey how happy he was that all that work was paying off. _

"_I notice Robbie was sick, I mean to come out and work it into the character that shows great directing, we will be in touch for how we want to continue." Dayman said and added, "We have an anniversary to get to." Tori made the cute sound and the famous couple left. They all scream and celebrated as Jade just had a smile on her face as Tori walked to her. "You're okay Jade, you should be happy about this..." Tori said and Jade responded, "I never were believe this play which was about getting out all my feelings is our break. You inspire me and I love you for never backing down for being a good friend. I can't not be with you somehow." _

"_I know Jade I seriously hurt when I'm not near you and I love you too" Tori said to her mate and they kissed very passionately. "You juggle a lot from our dates to this. Don't lose that I mean if we're going to be together..." Tori told Jade and the Goth simply responded, "Kay." Cat barged in and hugged them both. "Cat we love you both but Jade has scissors." Tori said to Jade's surprise. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I know this weird putting Naya Rivera in this fiction since all the crossover with Glee and this as of late..As Pink said, "So What?"**_


	7. Trina

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Seven_

_Tori told Trina that if Jade comes over to let her in because she was going to work here on the final three episodes. As Jade came in she walked to the desk and set up. Trina then asked her, "Why haven't you ask me to be in it?" Trina asked and Jade responded, "Your sister is a better actress then you and singer." "She isn't. I brought her to Hollywood Arts that means I have talent to notice someone..." Trina said to Jade._

"_No she brought herself to Holly wood Arts when she killed at the Showcase." Jade told Trina and added, "I didn't like her at first but I respect her talent and I Love her because she's the most real person in the world instead of a fake desperate thing like you." "Excuse me you freak!" Jade yelled and Tori came down the stairs moody from being woken up. "Trina, why are you bothering Jade? Baby don't you have work to do." Tori said to both and Trina responded, "You know I were be good for your web-series. Please let me be in it." _

_Tori was getting annoyed this early in the morning._

"_Trina this is serious, this could open the doors for us and I don't think it's a good idea you weren't take this serious." Tori explained and Trina responded, "Not like you were any good in fact you...suck" Tori couldn't believe her sister said that and Jade slammed her laptop. "How dare you? Your sister was trying to be nice but I don't have that trait. Your sister got reviews of her performance and she's got an offer to sing as well from Naya Rivera." Jade said and Trina responded, "You mean that girl who sings other people's song but probably use Auto-tune." _

_Tori shook her head and simply said, "You suck Trina." Trina saw Tori was hurt and tried to comfort her. "Just get out of my face..." Trina left the house for the day and Jade walked to Tori who didn't show that had a couple tears on her face. Jade turned Tori around and held her for a few minutes on the couch. "I'm going to sing something." Jade told Tori. _

_Jade sang_

When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
_When you get what you want, but not what you need_  
_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_  
_Stuck in reverseAnd the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix youAnd high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worthLights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_  
_

_**Tori sang with Jade at this point**_

_Te_ars stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I...Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you that I will learn from mistakes._  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I..._  
_

_T**ori sings**  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you

"I'm ready." Tori said and Jade looked at her girl as they got to work. Tori was laughing and smiling when Trina got home as Tori looked up at her sister. The older sister walked up to her and said, "I'm sorry, I'm jealous and I should be happy for you." Tori gave Trina a big hug and all was good.

"You could be an extra and see where it goes." Jade offered and Trina was happy then went to hug Jade then the goth one screamed, "NO!" Trina jumped back and went upstairs. Tori lean in and kiss Jade for her being generous.

_In the first rehearsal Jade let it slip for Tori that Trina studies Kickboxing and Dayman thought that could be a plus. So he walked to Trina. "I heard you do kickboxing, I was hoping you could teach Cat and Tori a few things so they when they have to..." Dayman said to Trina and she responded happily, "Yes." Jade actually had just added that in the script she actually believes it's a plus to have Trina in this._

_Author's Note: _

_I am going to built a Trina and Beck pairing_


	8. Twist 1: Some Years Later

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornthisWay201f_

_Part Eight_

_**Author's Notes: May the who done it begin? This will be in the future...**_

_**May 2016...The Ellen show doesn't belong to me.**_

"_Welcome to the Ellen show. Our first guest has been called the future of Film-making she's had the most talked about web-series called Loyality which made it to the big screen to make over one hundred and fifty million dollars, she has followed the success with WELL WISHES and POP GOES THE WEASEL one and Two. Give it up for JADE WEST!" Ellen said and Jade came out with a semi-goth formal look. The crowd chanted West and in the front was Tori leading the chant as Jade walked to the crowd to give Tori a big kiss then went in the crowd to lead the chant.. Jade loves this popularity because she has done it on her terms as they led out a howl afterward. _

"_Welcome to the show. I have to asked with the recent controversy, how are you?" Ellen asked and Jade responded, "First of I want to say you fans, the Wolf Pack are awesome especially my soon to be wife." They all howl." Jade got down to business. _

"_You never really get away from the past and I knew this was going to come up but not this big. Cat is fine but she's taken time before getting back to doing what she loves and her husband Andre as been there for her which is cool. You know I never knew the investigation were take this turn.." _

"_A lot of people didn't know that Robbie and everyone used to be friends, did you see him being the person he became?" Ellen asked and Jade shook her head no. "Dayman is the most coolest guy ever he was more concerned about Cat then production slowing down and he let me handle it." Jade said and added, "Cat and I have been close. I used to call her my pet..." Everyone laughed and Ellen responded, "Cat or Dog like..." _

_Jade smirk and said, "More like a cat since her name is Cat." _

"_How are you doing with the arrest they made?" Ellen asked..._

_**Author's Note 2: **_

_**Those who know my style I don't focus on the main couple a lot but the story around them. **_

_**Reviews please. **_


	9. Twist 2: Present

_Jade The Wolf_

_By _

_Bornthisway201f_

_Part Nine_

_It was the second day of shooting and Beck was helping Trina home. Beck carried Trina into the house and put her on the couch. _

"_I swear I could kill Robbie." Trina said as she walked to the couch and Beck responded, "I know he has no idea what he's doing but he's the lead." Trina just shook her head in amazement and then went to the fridge to take out what looks like ice packs. " His punches were sloppy and kicks were worst. He sucked and but it's so cool I'm sore from working on a set." Trina told Beck in a gleeful state. "I know right." Beck added and replied, "My favorite part of stunt work and fighting is falling." _

_Trina looked like she didn't wanted any part of that. "It's fun." Beck said and Trina responded, "How is it fun?" _

"_This is how I look at it. When an actor can't hack doing the stun, we step in and we make them look good. Yeah it sucks because we don't get notice faster but I laugh about it because when everyone said how great of an actor he or she is. I know that actor or actress acted like a little punk about being thrown out a window." Beck said and Trina responded, "I could see that but I don't know if I could do it." "Trina you could be the number one stunt or fight coordinator in the world." Beck admitted to Trina and she responded, "Flattery will get you everywhere." _

_Beck had called Trina desperate and a lot of other times. It was today seeing Trina taking control and being so good at it made him see her differently. "I'm hoping it does." Beck said and Trina paused then sat next to her then they kissed a few times. _

_**Outside the door and was about to walk in...**_

"_Have you notice that Cat's been off?" Tori asked and Jade responded, "You have to be specific." "Okay not like Cat." Tori said and Jade responded, "Still not following." "She's avoiding Robbie and not looking at you or me in the eyes." Tori said and Jade paused then realized that Tori was right. "Yeah." Jade responded, opened the door and walked into the living room as Beck and Trina making out a lot. As Tori and Jade backed out then closed the door as they were outside . "You saw that?" Tori asked and Jade responded, "They didn't see us." "No." Tori replied back and both smile to each other then walked off. _

_**Several days later...**_

_Jade was in the office with Dayman._

_He looked distressed and Jade didn't like that at all. "What's wrong?" Jade asked and he motion for her to sit down. "You're pulling it." Jade assume and Dayman responded, "I thought it was good but there were areas. However we have too talk..." "Okay." Jade said _

"_Production value, the fight scenes and the directing got a B-plus. The music got a A-, I want more of a balance between songs like Okay and more upbeat. I'll give that note to Andre. We've had complaints and it has to do with Robbie. Trina and Beck have said Robbie doesn't catch onto stuff and they have to work overtime to get him passable." Dayman said and Jade responded, "From what little I know about fight scenes I agree I have the same conversation and that's why I had to trimmed as much as I did." Jade said and Dayman responded, "It looked passable and I don't like that. There were more complaints. Along the lines of sexual harassment." _

_**Flashback...**_

"_**Mr. Rayne." Cat said in a soft voice and Dayman got up then saw cat, "Come in." Dayman said to him as Naya was laughing at someone and saw Cat very sad. **_

"_**Cat you're okay." Naya said and Cat started to cry as Andre who walked in with her put his arms around her. Naya and Dayman both were concerned and Cat got to a seat. She told them that Robbie as been pushing himself on her during their scenes together and she didn't say anything because she didn't want to slow down production or make Jade mad at her. She told them that Robbie told her that if said anything, Jade were be angry with her. They saw Andre was pissed about this. **_

"_**Cat. Yes the production is important but this is even more important not only on a level that a woman should never feel uncomfortable, you are one of the actors and if you are uncomfortable then you can't do the best you can." Naya said and Dayman responded, "I agree. You could tell us or Jade or Tori." "She told me. We been dating for a minute and I just found out." Andre told them... "There's more..." Cat said to him.**_

_Present _

_Jade was pissed and this was not Jade being moody it was more hurt than anything. "I want a cast meeting." Jade said it was Dayman who agreed. _

_So the cast entered the room Tori gave Jade a look and she was stone-face waiting for Robbie to get in as Andre escort Cat in the room as Beck and Trina came with everyone else. Dayman just sat there and security came in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence and then she looked at security then motion them to stand by Robbie as she looked at him. "You know what? You are off the production!" Jade yelled and Robbie protested as Cat wrapped her hand around Andre's. _

_Jade looked at Cat and it was a look of sadness. Robbie left the room under loud protest and Dayman added, "Obviously because of Robbie being ejected we have to fill in for him. We are all here for the same goal to put on the best in this production and when one of us are feeling uncomfortable we suffer. Now Jade needs to talk to Andre, Cat and Tori. Beck and Trina as well as the rest of the cast we're need to talk about other things." _

_As they went into the room, it was Jade who was the last to enter and she closed the door. "Why didn't you tell me Cat?" Jade asked. _

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Now I'm going to leave it here...I got to think how the rest of this is going to go down...I will tell you the next part that as to do cat is tied to her brother**_


	10. Robbie is evil and Jade good?

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Chapter Ten_

_**Author's Notes: I've edit chapter nine so please go back to it...**_

_The last two days in Hollywood Arts was intense because everyone was waiting for Robbie to come but he didn't and Cat was also missing from school but was there for shooting. Cat came back on the third day with Andre holding her hand and Tori was first to welcome her back then Trina, Beck, Tori and the alpha, Jade. _

"_How's therapy?" Jade asked and Cat responded, "It's better, I never thought I go back after what my brother did to me and I still get nightmares." In all respects this was like Jade's little sister and so she wanted to hurt Robbie so badly for making her re-live her nightmare._

"_We have a day-off from shooting but tomorrow I have to go in to find a new male lead." Jade said to everyone and Tori responded, "I got a surprise for you tonight." Jade looked at her girlfriend and smiled because it was something Jade might like. _

_So everyone went to there favorite Acting teacher's class and Robbie did walk in without Rex then sat in the back seat. No one said anything to him and after class he walked up to Cat who stepped back to say, "I'm sorry Cat I didn't know I was doing something wrong, I just heard about actors who fall for the actress during shooting and I always wanted you." Robbie told Cat and she responded, "You hurt me Robbie just go." "Cat..." Robbie said and Andre responded, "Get away from her." Cat pulled Andre towards her because he didn't want him to punch him in the face. Robbie walked out of class and Jade couldn't leave it alone. _

"_Hey!" Jade yelled and Robbie turned around to her. _

"_Look Jade I'm sorry but you can't understand." Robbie said and Jade then glare at him. _

"_You will never go near Cat again and if you do. I promise you Robbie you will running from _

_me the rest of your MISERABLE life!" Jade said and Robbie responded, "Jade all you care about is _

_your web-series and Tori. If you like her like you said you were never put her with Cat!" _

"_Hey!" Trina over hearing this and walked to Robbie. "Are you kidding me saying that about my sister?_

_You pathetic little man!" Trina said and Jade responded, "You know what I don't like her but I agree with her." Tori ran to Jade and Robbie responded, "You are such a hypocrite you didn't kiss Beck but you could date his ex-girlfriend." _

"_Because I didn't want to hurt Jade because I love her." Tori said as Jade tried not to smiled when she heard that and Robbie responded, "Your going to be freak for the rest of your life Tori I mean worst then I was. I don't need Rex because I'm going to take what I want starting with you!" _

_Robbie tried to go after Tori but Jade grabbed Robbie then Flung him back two feet off the ground but as Trina walked to Tori. Robbie saw something that made him pee himself in Jade's eyes then something extend in her teeth. He whimper and cried as she held him then let go of him. He ran off._

"_You're okay." Jade said and Tori was shaken up as Jade held her girl as well as Trina comfort her sister._

_Still shaken up Tori went through as plan. As Jade arrived there was Tori trying to put her best face possible and Jade tried to convince her it was okay to postpone. _

"_I'm not going to let Robbie ruin this. Come on." Tori took Jade's hand and blindfolded her as they arrived she took of Jade's blindfolded to see a jacuzzi. She then look close to see it had potatoes, clitrino, paralsey and a big spoon with seasoning int it." Jade said to Tori and added, "I fucking love it..." _

"_Do you want me to be broil with you?" Tori asked._

_**Author's notes:**  
_

_**What happened to Cat is going to be hard for me to write but It needs to be graphic and so I will write a seperate fiction with the background on the Andre pairing.**_


	11. Wolves in Hollywood Arts

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Eleven_

_Jade slept in her bed after licking her arms and legs after she was cook in the jacuzzi with seasoning as well as certain vegetables. She couldn't be more happier then she was right now. She got up this morning dressed in faded jeans and her boots around the knees with a shirt on. She went to auditions and everyone was really bad which made her scream in frustration. _

_She walked into the break area and was counting down to Cat as well as Tori coming in to see these guys. She was happy that they were early. _

"_Hi baby." Tori heard her girlfriend and they kissed really over and over. "How's audition?" Tori asked and Jade responded with a growl. "I never heard you growl before." Tori replied and Jade shyly said to her, "Well I growl sometimes." Tori actually thought that was sexy and Cat added, "I rubbed Andre's belly sometimes with oil." _

_That made Jade wanted to tackle Tori and take off her clothes.._

"_Great." Jade said to Cat and the velvet hair girl added, "What about the new kid?" Cat asked and Tori responded, "He's one of the reaction people in our class." Jade agreed and knew where he was. _

_His name was Jake and he knocked the auditions out of the box which made Jade very happy as they offered him the role on the spot. She then stopped and scent something which was another wolf. He left and Jade talk to Dayman was well as Cat and Tori for a couple of minutes then we walked to the hallway. Jake turned with a smile and said, "Hey Jade or should I say sis." _

_His eyes glowed but Jade never back down showed her teeth then growl louder and Jake went back at her. _

"_I'm not here for a fight, my dad made me a bastard by your bitch of her mother." Jake replied to Jade and the Goth one responded, "If I didn't need you I were make that hole in the wall right there." "Sorry I don't like your mother very much but I am aching for a mate but don't worry not your girlfriend or that red-headed one but..." Jake told Jade and just walked off. Jade might have to tell Tori and so went back to the office to inform Tori she wanted to meet her at the beach tonight._

_Jade sat on the rock of the beach as it was night time and she waited for Tori. "Hey." Tori called out to Jade and Vega saw how little clothes the Goth one had on. Jade looked at Tori and the Spanish born woman wanted to know if Jade was okay. Jade gave Tori such a powerful kiss as she thought this might be the last one. _

"_Please don't be scared of what I'm about to show you but I think you need to see this." Jade said and she undressed as Tori was about to joke about all ready seeing her naked. Jade's wolf eyes appeared to Tori then her fangs and then turned into a wolf. Tori was shocked to see Jade as a Wolf and then it all made sense to her. _

_**All those times she was with Beck because wolves mate for life. There can never be another person and when Beck kisses Tori he wasn't for her. Tori showed she was like a wolf and then Tori took off her clothes to Jade until she was naked. Jade should have known...**_

"_**Jade change back and make love to me make me yours for good." Tori requested and Jade switch back. "Are you sure..." Jade said and Tori was interrupted by a kiss as they were rolling in the sand their bodies intertwined with each other. **_

_**Tori then started to give it to her orally and Jade was climaxing like crazy then she let out an earth shattering howl which ended in a loud orgasm. Jade then gave the same to Tori and Vega did the same thing without the howl. They kissed a lot more times and Jade replied, "My brother is a werewolf I think you should know..." "Jade." Tori said and Jade finished what Tori was about to say, "We're worry about it tomorrow." **_


	12. The Alpha

_Jade The Wolf _

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 12_

_Jake walked into Hollywood Arts as she own the place she stared at her brother then walked to him. _

"_Hey sis. You look Alpha-like." Jake said and Jade responded, "This is my place. These are my people and you are a visitor now you won't touch Tori unless it's about the series. You might have to kiss her, I will wash her mouth out with mouthwash or anything I could get my hands on then I will kiss her again! You will not hurt or harm anybody here. This is my territory!" Jake backed up and smiled then whisper, _

"_Wow. Now I know you're my sister, Jade you don't get it. I'm here to show you that some of these humans are like us. Jade there's a network that's huge that you don't know about." _

_Jake motion for her to talk someplace else. "You control yourself very well." Jake said to Jade and she responded, "I was taught to." "Very well. Very well. The minute I walked in here I smelled fifteen of our kind and I drive there's more. I know more about cops and lawyers. The ones that have been locked up and the ones they missed Jade you have no fucking idea." Jake made Jade cautious. _

"_How many are in the series?" Jade asked and Jake responded, "I'll give you this one. When you look at them watch for the glimmer in the eyes and I promise you will know. I will stay away from your mate and I will tell you anything you want." Jake nodded and left as Tori walked pass him. _

"_Jade..." Tori said and Jade took Tori to the janitor's closet then she told her everything. "Okay that's...Are you okay?" Tori asked and Jade responded, "Are you? I mean this is more than you sign up for. You don't have to..." Tori kissed Jade and said simply, "What? Jade I love you and I know I am your woman despite everything. I like how you were so possessive about Beck and I want that. I listen to everything you don't like just to make sure your happy with me and so you don't kill anyone." Tori told her and added, "Okay. We're you tell me if you..." "I will." Jade responded._

_As they walked out. _

"_Stop Robbie I don't want to..." Cat said as she ran to Andre and Robbie advanced to her. "Get away from __her!" Jade yelled and then she saw it. Fifteen people came of nowhere to surround Robbie and it was not only the crew of the show including sinjin and Sikowitz as she looked at Jake he nodded his head. Jade knew they were all werewolves and Tori saw this as she got Andre and Cat out of there. Jade walked coldly to Robbie and flash her eyes as the others corner him. _

"_Robbie I think you should transfer as soon as possible." The acting teacher said and Robbie was so scared that he fell then ran out of there. Jade took a breath and said, "Thank you." _

"_I'm too old to be the Alpha here anyway. I will teach you anything you want to..." Sitokwoitz said to Jade and they all walked away. Jake walked to her and she said, "Okay. Same rules as before." She then walked away. _

_As Jade found her group with Trina the new addition holding Beck's hand. It was Cat who hugged Jade and Andre didn't understand but knew Jade were always protect Cat as he hugged her. As they stopped got off as Beck and Trina nodded it was Tori who walked to her. "What's next?" Tori asked. _


	13. Cat's twist

_Jade the Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**I think I want to shift the story to learn more about Cat and Andre's relationship. **_

_**If this needs **_

_Part Thirteen _

_Jade arrive at Tori's house with mouthwash and chap stick as she had to do a kissing scene where Jake's character forced a kiss on Tori's. Jade's hand was bandage from getting into a fight with Jake after arriving at a breaking point of the whole day doing that scene over and over._

_Jade's hand was bandage but Jake was sporting Sunglasses because after they change back Jade punch Jake in the nose to break it. _

_Tori had to get rid of the clothes and wash them in Lemon to get rid of the scent. The poker game was on. _

"_How's the coolest Wolf siblings ever?" Andre asked and Jade responded, "He's in one piece." Jake giggle because the fight was even. _

"_When you change, do you have to strip?" Cat asked and Trina added, "I don't think they want to rip there clothes all the time." As Tori walked to Jade and she sniff her mate then Jade smile because she could finally kiss Tori. _

"_God that's sickening to watch." Jake said and Jade growl at him then they all sat to play Poker. _

"_I just can't believe Rob as gone nuts." Andre said and Trina responded, "I can't believe he were tried to hurt you Cat." _

_Cat paused and looked down because she was trying not to reveal something that Jade was picking up. "Anyway I'm having a cast party after we finish the third episode and there's a theme." Cat said to everyone and added, "Dress as your favorite movie character." "That's cool Cat." Tori said and Andre responded, "And my little Red wants to add that there will be a king and queen or queen and Queen crown." _

"_I got this girl from North Ridge I'm bringing, I know you guys don't like them..." Jake said and Cat responded, "You could bring her but if she steals something then you have to pay for it. One time..." Cat stopped because she didn't want to tell the stories about her brother anymore.. Robbie's actions brought up all bad memories of her brother that Cat was trying to forget._

"_So Jade am I going to leave in the season finale?" Cat asked. _

_The following morning Cat got up and had breakfast then Andre came by to pick her up. _

"_How's your morning?" Andre asked and Cat responded, "No nightmares. I actually looked at my stomach today..." Andre was happy to hear her. "Andre your not staying because I'm sick like your grandmother is because she lost her mind." Cat asked and Andre responded, "Listen before all the bad stuff I wanted to be with you and baby I love my grandma but she's not getting better. You are and I'm proud of you." _

"_Kay Kay." Cat said and added, "Even if I have stretch marks from what my brother did that I can't hide because I can't used that cream anymore to hide it." "Even then." Andre said and she kissed Cat as she held him close. "So I'm not disgusting to see naked?" Cat asked self-conscious of her body_


	14. The accident

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Fourteen_

_Cat and Andre had a date on the top of a cliff where they look down at all of Hollywood. _

_Cat was not used to being alone with someone ever since the start of the play or the production of the web series but it's getting better. Cat was curl up in Andre's lap. _

"_Having fun?" Andre asked as Cat was peacefully resting as she looked up at him. "It's nice up here." Cat said and Andre asked, "I have to ask, have you always known Jade was a werewolf?" _

"_Yeah. Werewolves aren't nice because they spend twenty-seven days in a month in bodies like ours and only get to be on four legs for three nights or when no one is watching." Cat said and added, "Did you know that Jade volunteers at the wolf part of the zoo all the time and runs with them? She let's me do watch-out and now she doesn't have to worry about it. You can't have nice people all the time, I mean there's always good people but sometimes they are really good when there mean because that means they don't compromise when it comes to the people they love." _

_It made sense and Cat turned to kiss Andre a few times then made out very carefully and as the bad memories came slowly the good feelings were flowing through her. That made her relax a little bit more . Cat and Andre were driving to the movies then all of a sudden a rock went through the back window which startled Andre which made him run the red light and then..._

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**The end is coming...**_


	15. Wolf in Bows

_Jade the Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Fifteen_

_Andre was in the hospital and the only contact he had was his Grandmother who didn't know what to do as she was hysterical. The doctors were about to call social service but as Jade heard this and looked at the doctor as they flashed to identify each other. _

"_I'm his friend, he's pack." Jade said and Doctor responded, "He has a head injury and it's nothing serious." "He has a sister in North Ridge and he doesn't put her down because she's a snobby bitch but she's over eighteen." Jade said and gave him the number. "If she could look after the grandmother then he could stay with one of you guys." Doctor said and Jade arrival with everyone else as they looked at her to see what was going on. _

"_Call the number." Jade said and Jake shook his head as Andre was still out cold. Cat was sitting by his side as her mother was with her and Jade walked to the three of them. _

"_I'm going to take her home she needs rest and I think if she has a nightmare here it's not going to help Andre." Cat's mother said to Jade who talked to her because she was Cat's closest friend next to to Tori. Jade knew Cat was going to fight her about leaving and so since Jade doesn't do nice very well. She knew Tori could do a better job._

"_He's going to be okay." Tori said and Cat looked at her. _

"_I know everyone wants me to go." Cat said and added, "What if he wakes up and I'm not here? He's been there for me so many times." "Andre will understand he loves you Cat." Tori said and Cat asked, "Do you mind if I take your girlfriend with me?" Tori nod for Jade to come over and Cat asked for her to sleepover. Jade agreed and added, "I'll even transform and your could brush my fur." "Can I put little bows in it?" Cat asked and Jade responded, "...Yes..." _

_Cat was happy and as she looked at Andre she got up then slowly walked out of the room. Cat walked to her mother and Jade motion for the guys as well as Tori. "Okay Jake hide outside her house, Beck stay with Tori please take shifts and me I'll go sleep at Cat's house..." Jade said and Jake asked, "Can I get a picture of you in bows?" Jade then walked to Jake and said, "I wandered if I shave you when you're in wolf form would it the fur grow back." Jake gave a look and walked off. Everyone went in different directions as she pulled Tori over._

"If you see Robbie, text me and Jake will be here very quickly." Jade said and added, "When visiting hours are over I want you to camp out with Beck. Now I want you to answer a very important question. Was Trina pissed when Beck canceled the date?" "Come one Jade! Of course she was." Tori said and Jade had to lightened the mood up a little bit so they exchange I love you's and went. 

_Tori sat by Andre with Beck as his sister was filling out paperwork. _

"_You know it started with us alone." Beck said and Tori responded, "Wow everything has change." They laughed it off. "How do you do it? How do you do something that I couldn't do all the time? How do you make her happy?" Beck asked and Tori responded, "I'm her mate. It's simple, I'm her mate." "Yes you are. The series premiere is in two weeks and Andre as to wake-up for it." Beck said quietly and Tori looked at Andre. _

"_He got me to Hollywood Arts if it wasn't for him I weren't have gone. I was filling in for Trina but it was Andre and so he has to make it." Tori said and they heard a whisper, "Robbie threw it..." Tori walked to bedside. "Andre." Tori said and he opened his eyes. "Robbie did it." _


	16. The Killer is

_Jade The Wolf_

_By _

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Sixteen_

_Something then hit Tori...She looked at Andre and said, "Beck stay with Andre." _

_Tori got her cell and called Jade, "Yeah." "It's a trap Rob is going after Trina." Tori said to Jade who was all ready at Cat's house. "Wait, what?" Jade asked and Tori responded, "Think of it. Andre is in the hospital, he knows you were want to be near Cat, Jake guards outside, Beck and I staying with Andre. He wants Trina." Cat was asking what was happened. Jade told Cat what was going on and told little Red to go downstairs to tell Jake._

_Cat ran downstairs then opened the door and scream really loud because it was Cat's brother. "Hey Cat. I just want to talk." her brother said as she fell backwards and her brother slammed the door. "Get away from me!" Cat yelled and Jade ran out of the room. _

"_Come on Cat I just want to talk." Her brother said to me and Cat begged for him to get away. She heard so many voices going in her head but then screamed stop. "Get out of here now!" Cat yelled which stopped him. "Don't yell at me!" Her brother yelled back and Cat responded, "No! You're not going to hurt me anymore. I'm not going to have nightmares and I'm not going to be a victim anymore! Get the fuck out of here." Cat cover her mouth after she said that and her brother responded, "How dare you swear at me?" He was about to punch her and Jade block her punch with her wolf eyes glaring. _

"_I've been wanting to see you for a long time." Jade said. It was the night at the Poker game that Jade read Cat's mind on why she didn't talk about her brother. She turned to Cat then asked if she was okay. Cat started to touch her stomach and looked up to him. "I hate you for hurting me and the child you put in me." Cat said and as she went to the back porch went out to find Jake. _

_Trina had been taken out with a stun gun as she was lying down on the couch out cold Robbie was over her. This plan was actually working and everyone knowing Trina weren't go because she's self-centered as well as selfish being the plan was going to be easy. Robbie was going to lose his virginity even if Trina's knocked out. Robbie took off his pants and then the door broke opened it was Tori. _

"_Get away from my sister Robbie!" Tori yelled and he saw that she wasn't kidding._

"_Come on Tori you weren't hurt a fly." Robbie said and Tori couldn't believe this was like the series. _

"_This is so much fun reality like fiction. I mean the popularity of the web-series this plan was perfect hurt Cat, get a little psycho, hurt Andre and get Trina. Don't you see? I didn't expect everyone to be werewolves." Robbie said and Tori then started to flinch in pain as she went down to her knees. "Tori?" Robbie asked and the youngest Vega tore off her jacket as she screamed for the pain then ripped off her shirt. _

"_Do you honestly think that Jade were want me if I was just human?" Tori asked and she went on all fours as Robbie looked horrified. He tried to leave from the back but there was Jake. "She's changing! Your sister did this!" Robbie yelled at Jake and he smiled then said, "Yeah she's going to be a perfect member of the pack..." As Robbie turned around, Tori punch him in the face that knocked Robbie on his ass but since the door was opened he slipped out. "Good acting job." Jake said._

The following week Robbie was released on bail as he had the nerve to come back to school to clean out his locker. He noticed that the halls were empty which suggested that class was in session and so after he got his things. He enter the cab, the driver wasn't moving and then the cab moved. The person was going the wrong way and decide to go where one week ago Andre as well Cat had their date at. The person got out of the taxi and Robbie was about to get out but was met by a pack of wolves so he stayed in the cab, The person then stood back a great distance then took out a pear phone and took of the hat as Robbie saw who was holding the phone then the taxi cab exploded...

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Cliff-hanger!**_

_It was never my attention to reveal who did it..._


	17. Coming Soon: The identity of the killer

_JADE THE WOLF_

_By _

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part SEVENTEEN_

_**Autor's Note: I will be doing a crossover with this series from The GOOD IN THE BAD, SUPERMACY and I DONT WANT TO BE 17 with JADE THE WOLF from VICTORIOUS. **_

_**I will to cut out the NAYA RIVERA reference but it's worth it. **_

_**THE STORY will be release in AUGUST 1, 2011**_

_**For those was left with the cliffhanger on JADE THE WOLF will get to find out who killed ROBBIE. **_

_**So I don't want to be 17 will be suspended**_


	18. Before Robbie died

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornTHisWay201f_

_Part 18_

**Author's Notes: **

**After much debate I have decide that I'm going to kill the Good In THe Reboot and finish this the series as well giving up the identity of the killer. It's also going to be borderline M at times when we talk about Cat's horrible nights with her brother. **

**This fiction will start one week before Robbie death and in this chapter is all flashbacks to about how long Jade's feelings really been, Cat's past and most of all clues on the killer. **

_**Several months ago...**_

_**Jade was in the bathroom looking into the mirror as she was trying to calm down from a certain urge that she had to be very violent with Andre. She didn't know what this was, he had done nothing wrong to her but once again he was singing with Tori.**_

_**She believed Tori was hers but that couldn't be true and these feelings that she was having wasn't right because she loved Beck but it was something about that song 365 days or Tori interrupting that made her believe the song was for her.**_

_**"Damn you Tori." Jade said and Tori walked in as she heard that. "What did I do now Jade?" Tori asked and Jade turned to her then asked, "Is it bad enough you got Beck on a string but now Andre?" "Are you talking about the song? Dude you're wrong it's not for me….It was for Cat." Jade calm down and the anger went away.**_

_**"Cat." Jade simply said and Tori told Jade, "You're probably going to tell Andre and ruin my friendship with him. When he heard you sing that song, he loved it and thought he had feelings for you but when Andre and I talk…He likes her..."**_

_**Jade was sure it was her but maybe she was focused on Tori that she could have misunderstood. "I take it back. Why hasn't Andre said anything?" Jade asked and Tori responded, "Because he doesn't think she returns his feelings." Jade holds her head down. **_

_**"That's stupid! I mean I could understand but still, why weren't you want to hold in how you feel about somebody?" Jade asked knowing she sounded like a hypocrite and Tori responded, "I don't know." She walked in towards Jade. **_

_**"Maybe he's scared because all she saw in him is a friend." Tori said and added, "If you're finished damming me, I'm going to go..." Jade wanted to pull Tori in and tell her that Andre is not the only one but she couldn't do that to Beck. **_

_**When Jade got home that night she went into the basement wish she could go out doors and run. Jade told Beck that she didn't want to do anything tonight. She wanted so bad to run tonight or take her car by the woods or something. All she had to work with is what her mama wolf gave was a basment as she shifted into her wolf form. **_

_**It was Jade who woke up upstairs on the floor naked after switching back from her werewolf state because of the run around the basement she needed to take. Jade wanted to feel Cat out to try to see what she thought of Andre. So she got dressed and drove to Cat's house. **_

_**Cat had called in which was unlike her and all of a sudden there was loud, cries and screams which came from Cat's room she was having a nightmare. Jade flew up the stairs and jumped in bed to wake her up. Cat was violent when Jade was trying to wake up so her arms swung all over the place. Jade dig her head into Cat's chest to not get hit.**_

_**Cat woke up to see Jade then started to break down crying because this nightmare just keeps coming back to her. Jade didn't press her about the nightmares. **_

_**"I was about to go to school and my mom told me someone had called. My brother and I got into a fight so I just felt really depressed so I didn't want to go in to put everyone in a bad mood." Cat told Jade and the goth one knew that was bullshit but didn't want to dig because she hates when people do that to her. "Could you get the phone for me?" Cat asked and Jade pick it up then accidently hit called id to see the number...**_

_Present..._

_1-614-555-0303 is the number Jade had edge in her memory as she walked to Mr. Vega's house. "Jade." Mr. Vega said as she came in. "How Trinia?" Jade asked and Mr. Vega responded, "She's shakin so I'm keeping both kids from school today. Could you get..._

_"I'm going there now to get Tori's homework but I could get Trina's. Last night Cat had someone broken into her house and Cat wants me to give you that person's number. It's her brother." Jade said and Mr. Vega got the paper then actually created an e-mail to have it search on his phone _

_"Jade, did you know that my partner was a very special person?" Mr. Vega asked and Jade cautious responded, "And..." _

_"He saved my wife from a bank robbery and the funny thing is that he was across the room when he tackle my wife now from the bullet that were have meant from her. My wife told me his eyes changed and after the paperwork he told he was a wolf. I will never be able to repay him for saving her life. So I told him that unless it's against the law every wolf I meet I will help at any time. He told me how to sense one too." Mr. Vega said and added, "Now you're dating my daughter, I want you to know that I have no problem that you're a girl, I will have a problem if you try to change her without her permission. Do we understand each other?" "Dad." Tori said coming down the stairs. "Stop threatening my girlfriend." Tori said and Mr. Vega responded, "I'll check the number." Mr. Vega left. _

_"You're okay." Jade said and Tori responded, "I'm a little tired. Are you going to school?" Jade confirmed that she was and added, "I wish you were have told me you were going to do that ahead of time. If anything happened to you...He's a fucking psycho Tori. It's not just you anymore. You don't do that and if you do just let Jake get there first or me." _

_"I could argue but I understand, I just couldn't let anyone hurt Trina. She's my pack you know the dizzy wolf who sits there and chases her tail." Tori popped with and Jade responded, "I know. I got to remember that you're still Tori with the big heart, guts and low impulse control. And my girlfriend." They share a small kiss and Jade said she'll be back later. _

_Andre woke up to see Cat there petting his head with a smile on his face. "HI." Cat said and Andre saw his girl standing over him making sure he was okay. So after they made small talk he told that it was cool that she was the first face he saw when Andre got out of his slumber. "Jade stayed with me last night and...my brother showed up. Jade chased him away but he's out there now." Cat said and Andre responded, "I wish I could be there..." _

_"Beck is going to walk me back and forth to school. When I go to sleep, if it's not Jade it will be Jake. I just want you to get better because it's been a while since you kiss me and I want you perfect so it could be on of those Andre kisses." Cat said and then Andre lean in to kiss his girl._


	19. Meaning behind words and 3 other wolves

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part 19_

_Beck seemed dissatisfied with Robbie not being caught because he was...Robbie. How can he not be found? So the normal mellow one looked pissed during class. His favorite coconut drinking teacher taught a lesson to try to help his favorite students. _

"_A great actor uses what's going on in his or her life in the performance to not only give it creditability but to have the audience say that phase, "**Man he or she was good." **The class laughed._

"_So I have a box and so you will pick an emotion then make a monologue out of it...Cat picked **Helpless, **Jade picked **Sad, **Beck picked **Anger and **Tori picked **confident.** So the next day they all had there monologues ready. Cat was elected to pick first. _

_Sometimes when you love someone you make excuses and I wish I stopped._

_I mean I was asleep and you're not supposed to wake someone when they sleep and I_

_thought when you love someone you let them rest. Someone is not supposed to touch_

_you because they might wake you up and that were be just rude. You don't know_

_what at do because all I did was wake you up then they hurt you. So I'm Helpless I can't get angry because he didn't mean to hurt me over and over when I know it was so wrong. My parents do things like that and not the person who woke me and I thought that was love. I though when he made it so you **show** that's what love is because making you **show** was love. I didn't know it was wrong that having a baby from someone who's suppose to love and protect you since childbirth is not suppose to make you show._

"_Very good cat." Mr S. said and Cat responded with her usual, "Kay Kay." Jade volunteer next. _

_It's sad when you're not the same person anymore because it makes you feel like you never were. It's sad when you turn_

_into a person who gives a damn about someone and you remember all those you hurt in the process. I kiss the one I know I'm suppose to be with and I realize how much I hurt that person. Sometimes I don't know if she still sees who I was or the one who touches her so softly like she was a doll I put in the case. She called me twisted now calls me honey and sometimes I still cringed at that pet name but I guess that's what you do when you're in love. I'm still sad and makes you question yourself because I don't feel like the person I was but I'm happy that she never wants to change me. _

_Everyone clapped and sat next to Tori. Tori leans in and said, "I love you just the way you are..." She whispers. _

"_Really honey you never want me to skip to poppy field." Jade did the impersonation of Tori and the youngest Vega responded, "I don't talk like that. You got that..." "I'm good." Jade said to Tori._

_Everyone leaves for the day and Cat drives straight to Andre who seems to be ready to leave as she drives him home then tucks him into bed then tells him about her day. "I bet that was tough for you." Andre said and Cat shook her head. "You made me want to deal with it. Andre when you get better I think I'm ready but please be slow with me." Cat asked Andre and he then leans in then kissed her. She lays next to him._

_Beck walksto his trailer then looks you to see Trina sitting outside. "Can I stay with you for a little bit?" Trina asked and Beck took her hand then led her inside. _

_That night Jade and Jake had a lead on Robbie. She called Mr. Vega, "I know where he is." "Where is he going to be." Jade gave the location as Robbie walked in the middle of Connor park he heard a growl and Jade walked in human form as he looked at her. "Jade." Robbie said simply and then even Jade was shock when three other Wolves came from nowhere. _


	20. FamilyAnother Twist and implied

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Twenty_

_**Author's Notes: **_

_**Jay A.K.A Jordan made a good point Robbie can't do anything by himself. What he also did was help me with the finale...Now those who are anti-Glee I hate to say but there's going to have to be a story-arc by four of the characters from the story. **_

_**This will be mainly about Jade and her heritage plus an arrest. Reference the story, The Good In The Bad to know the background. This chapter will be short and the Glee characters sorry Jay but this is connected to two other my stories. **_

_Someone was watching in the background who was Robbie's brain through this own thing. _

_He wanted the Wolves out of the way so he could make a run at the one he wanted to really kill so Robbie was the bait. "Please don't kill me!" Robbie yelled as Jade approached Robbie the Wolves didn't seemed to mind. As Robbie was backing up to the tent there was an explosion which blew it away as well as Rex! _

"_Rex!" Robbie yelled and then he wanted to charge at Jade then the white wolf knocked him down. "He's mine." Jade yelled and the White wolf gave her a look then shifted into Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez was the black one. "Who are you guys?" Jade asked with her foot on Robbie. "That's Santana my enforcer and I'm Quinn...Your cousin." Jade waited for the cops and they showed up as Robbie was pretty much in shock. When it all was POSSIBLY over it was Quinn who walked to her first. "How did you know I was going to be here?" Jade asked and Quinn responded, "My father was Billy Black who's mate was Judy Fabray and your mother is Courtney West...Black. _

_Quinn was joined by Santana as well as Brittany. "This is Brittany, she did the explosion." Santana said and Jade gave her nod. "I could have handle that." Jade said and Quinn responded, "I know but I thought just surprising you at home were be cliché." "What else do you want?" Jade inquired and Quinn looked at them both, "Your friend Cat as a brother named Jesse St. James who is a hunter and so is there mother." Jade was in shock and Brittany gave her files. _

"_Jesse as been meeting with Robbie a lot and I think we could assume that those two have been planning this. Robbie keeps you guys busy while he terrorizes Cat." Brittany said and Quinn responded, "The baby died from birth defects most common in an inbred pregnancy. Jesse was trying to make a hunter and thought being a half-brother could make one effective. Cat and Jesse weren't Imbreds but..." _

_Jade was unbelievable shock about these turn of events. "If this Jesse is around..." Jade said and there was a phone call. "Hello Jade I hope you don't mind seeing my sister in a pine box I just have to make sure your brother doesn't catch me..." Jesse said and Jade responded, "You're trying to throw us off." Brittany got her palm-pilot with a heat sensor around Cat's house. She identify it was Jesse to Jade and with that Jade dropped the phone. Quinn shifted they were on the way as Santana and Brittany turned to each other then got in the Van. _


	21. Tori and Cat are human? right

_Jade The Wolf_

_By_

_BornThisWay201f_

_Part Twenty-One_

_**Author's notes **_

_**Tori's EVOLUTION is the idea of Jay AKA Jordan and I'm going to get right to it. **_

_Cat was in shock as she was in the corner because she found out what her mother and brother was doing with her when she young. How she pimp her daughter out to Jesse to make a prodigy. _

_Her mother was arrested but that wasn't what the real problem. Tori Vega was on the floor with a blanket over her. The Unholy Trinity was in shock as Brittany was on palm pilot trying to figure out what's going on. _

"_I never seen a wolf that big!" Santana yelled and Quinn gave Santana a look like that's an understatement. Jade brushed her hair over her face and turned her attention to Tori's mother with a death stare. "Trina showed no signs, I was hoping it were past with Tori. How she just lights up when she performs? How she accepted you? Humans rarely just do that besides her dad. Tori never knew" _

_Her father looked at his wife but realize that Trina or her could have been a Faewolf. "She imprinted on me that's why she didn't kiss Beck." Jade laid next to her and Quinn walked to her cousin. "Tori." Cat said quietly as she walked to the unconscious Vega. "Is she okay?" Cat asked and Quinn responded, "She'll be fine Cat." "Thanks for saving me" Cat told them and Quinn responded, "According to Jade you're Pack." _

_Cat looked at Tori and said, "Please be okay Tori. Please." Cat then touched her and then her hands glowed really bright then Tori woke up. "Yay your okay." Cat said as she hugged Tori and Jade connected her eyes with her girlfriend. "Hey baby." Jade said and gave Tori a kiss. _

_**That morning.**_

"_**How come Tori gets everything and I get nothing?" Trina asked more yelled **and Jade didn't leave Tori's side. "You should get to know your family." Tori said and Jade whispered, "Quit telling me what to do." "Relaxing I am, so you can't scold me." Tori replied back and Jade smiled then said, "So I'll wait till you're better." _

"_Till then if you don't want to leave then tell them to come here because I want to meet em." Tori said and then Jade motion for them as Quinn, Santana and Brittany saw her in clear view. "This is my cousin Quinn she's an alpha of her pack, Santana is her general and Brittany is the hacker." Jade said and Brittany responded, "Cat is angelic." "What?" Tori asked and Jade didn't wanted to know about Cat. _

"_I saw Cat in trouble and then my own body just hurt, I ran outside and then I disappeared. The next thing I remember I was outside of Cat's house and then I change but it didn't hurt." Tori said and Quinn responded, "Werewolves who change for the first time, it hurts but since magic flows through the body then the person feels little to no pain." Tori took that in and asked again, "What about Cat being an Angel?" _


End file.
